Wish Fulfillment
by mistress amethyst une
Summary: Response to my own Alternative Love Confessions challenge. Heero knows pink isn't Relena's favorite color. Ficlet.


**Disclaimer:** GW = not mine.

**Author's Note:** Response to my own "alternative love confessions" challenge. For details, see my profile. :)

**Wish Fulfillment  
by mistress amethyst une**

Heero knows pink isn't Relena's favorite color. Pink is the color her parents selected for her car. Pink is the color of her pacifist institute's uniforms, a trivial matter decided by a commissioned fashion designer. For reasons known only to them, her stylists often have her wear pink when she goes to meetings or formal gatherings that will have some bearing on her political career. This doesn't reflect her true fashion sense in the slightest. If one were to view the contents of her closet, one would see a wide spectrum of colors in her assorted apparel. Relena doesn't hate pink but she's never been particularly fond of it.

She grows less fond of it as the days pass.

She's wearing pink tonight, a sure sign that this evening's ball is more business than leisure. Every man that dances with her seems to have something to say. She simply smiles at them, offering polite responses and hasty goodbyes whenever she leaves one partner to be swept into the arms of yet another idiot with a political agenda. Despite this, nothing about her, from the way she moves to the expression on her face, implies that she needs rescue. This is her battlefield. Here, she is the superior soldier.

Heero is quite content to play the wallflower, a mere spectator to this bloodless battle of wits. Over the course of the ball, many girls come up to him, inviting him for a waltz or two. He consistently declines. Gliding across the floor in perfect time to music takes effort, and he's willing to invest that amount of effort for only one girl. Relena smiles at him from a distance, a gesture of silent thanks for his patience.

When she finally does manage to break away from the humdrum dancing, she makes a beeline for the balcony. He follows suit, watching with mild amusement as she takes off her high-heeled shoes and promptly slumps down on the balustrade with a sigh. The stars beam down at the two of them as he moves to stand beside her. Neither of them speak, respecting the silence. No words are required for two people who understand each other.

The look on her face is almost wistful now as she takes in the lovely vision that is the night sky. It takes him awhile before he realizes he's staring. Quickly, he turns his gaze skyward, hoping that his gawking escaped her attention.

This was too much to hope for. When it comes to Heero, nothing ever escapes Relena. Still, to spare him any awkwardness, she pretends not to notice his abrupt change of focus. He is silently thankful, knowing very well that she is merely humoring him.

Her lips quirk into a small smile as a shooting star streaks through the sky. Heero learned from her that such celestial phenomena often prompts people to wish. In the colonies, shooting stars are an almost foreign concept seen only in pictures. In space, stars didn't come down from the sky to grant wishes. There were only meteoroids, huge hunks of rock threatening to collide with the precariously placed structures on the Lagrange points.

And then there was Operation Meteor...

In a strange way, he was a shooting star. After all, he and his Gundam had come down to Earth disguised as one.

He wonders if anyone wished on him on the way down.

He finds himself asking her if she's wished for anything, not knowing exactly why. Relena's particularly fond of wishing though he knows she never really wishes anything for herself. She doesn't sit around and wait for things to fall in her lap either. No, she always makes her own wishes come true.

Well, almost always.

His question is met with silence and he momentarily regrets asking until her voice hesitantly pierces the quiet.

She tells him that she's wished for something selfish, something she shouldn't even want. Withholding specifics is a politician's specialty but he knows what she's wished for. For the longest time, he's known what she's wanted yet never been able to give herself. Her feelings for him are plain as day but she'll never put them into words. Out of fear? He doesn't know her reasons.

He's kissed her once before. Teenage hormones taking control and emotions running high, he reached out and took what he wanted most, pressing his lips against hers as shuttle engines loudly thrummed in the background, effectively drowning out the verbal aspect of his confession.

And tonight, for some inexplicable reason, he finds himself kissing her again, letting her know she doesn't need to wish any longer. He supposes it's because that's part of his job description.

He's her personal shooting star.

Once he releases her, he takes note of the pinkish hue now staining her cheeks. For a second, he wonders if she'll slap him senseless for being so forward.

She doesn't.

Heero knows pink isn't Relena's favorite color but he wonders if it might be his.

* * *

Ficlet done. :)


End file.
